Oroku Kyle
Oroku Kyle Kyle is the adoptive son of The Shredder and raised to be a deadly Foot ninja alongside Karai. Origin No one really knows where Kyle came from, but we all know he was adopted by Shredder from infancy. Raised with Karai to be a loyal Foot ninja. When they moved to New York, this is where Kyle met the turtles, April and Casey for the first time. The very first turtle he fought was Serena, and admired her skills. Thinking she was the one to take down to get at all the turtles and Splinter. Personality Kyle is unlike any teenager his age. He's loyal to his Master/Father, and ever so rarely disobeys his orders. Although he likes to toy around with Serena when they fight, as does she. This may be seen as he likes her, but tricks her every chance he gets. When Shredder isn't around, he likes to act like he's the boss. This could be caused by jealousy to Karai(who is really Splinter's daughter) and TigerClaw(who, according to Kyle, is just a dumb cat). All that aside, Serena believes that Kyle is good, and can see who Shredder really is. But he rejects the idea every time, and believes his father is only doing what he thinks is right. Appearance Kyle wears the traditional Foot Clan uniform like Karai. In his casual wear when he goes outside during the day, he wears blue jeans, red shoes, white shirt, and a lean-back black jacket. Appearances in TMNT In New Girl in Town, Kyle is seen scolding Karai for being late for the meeting with their father. In The Alien Agenda, Kyle is on patrol with Karai when he sees the Turtles fighting against the Kraang. Later on, he and Karai are seen again in the facility where the Kraang are using it as their secret headquarters. In Enemy of My Enemy, Kyle is with Shredder to get some supplies from Steranko at the docks. In Karai's Vendetta, Kyle is doing the interrogation with the Kraang to see what is their objective. Later, he joins Karai on the mission to capture April. However, he was hesitant to hit April and actually admire her skills. So, he stops Karai from doing any more harm to April and they leave. In End Times, Kyle fights with TigerClaw to destroy his corrupted and undead father(Shredder). At the end of the episode, Serena mentions that Kyle made amends and is helping Karai rebuild the Foot Clan. He went to Japan to take care of Shredder's organizations there. Gallery Kyle in casual wear.png Kyle in armor.png Kyle in the night.png Capture.PNG|''Karai, Leo, Kyle, and TigerClaw'' Quotes * New Girl in Town: *to Serena* "Hm, not bad" Serena: "Uh, th-thanks" Kyle: "Heh, you might be a fight worth my time" *Karai takes out sword with blinding powder* *Serena coughing* Kyle: "Ha! guess not *takes mask off* "She's Karai, names Kyle" "See you around, sweetheart" * Alien Agenda: '"Are you sure you two aren't dating" *to Karai* *fighting starts* "I like your brother Serena..."He's almost as entertaining as you" Kyle: "What happens if I push this...''well now I gotta" * '''End Times: " Father, please, end this madness" * Shredder and Kavaxas entering the portal* Kyle: "Saki!" *to Serena* "With Shredder now gone his organizations will be left divided now, I must head to Japan to take it back meaning I'll be helping Karai rebuilding the Foot...see you around, sweetheart" Trivia * '''End Times '''is the last time we see Oroku Kyle. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villain Category:OC